


Moon and the Stars Above

by roxashighwind



Series: Alphabet Mini Fics [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Meditation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashighwind/pseuds/roxashighwind
Summary: Zahra tucked a finger into the book to save her place as she gave herself over to the breeze and the wash of the moonlight over her.-Zahra takes a moment to herself in a clearing.





	Moon and the Stars Above

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series of mini fics that I'm going to be doing between bigger projects. Specifically this is the prompt "V: an abandoned or empty place," from [this list](http://roxashighwind.tumblr.com/post/162171185288/send-me-characters-and-a-letter-and-ill-write) that I reblogged two days ago. 
> 
> Thank you to [Panda](http://alittlerandapanda.tumblr.com/) for the prompt!

She looked up slowly from the small book in her hands. Her feet, bare, sank into the soft grass that had nearly taken over the once-paved ground. She gradually squared her shoulders as she tipped her head back, angling her face toward the moon hanging high and round in the sky above.

A breeze picked up around her, ruffling her hair and picking at the sheer fabric of her summer dress. Zahra tucked a finger into the book to save her place as she gave herself over to the breeze and the wash of the moonlight over her.

Calm wrapped around her like the sweetest treats and softest of fabrics, cool and steady like only the moon at its fullest could provide. 

_ Be soothed, daughter. Your journey is going to be long. _

The feeling of chilled fingers met her brow and brushed softly down her cheek. The lingering touch settled something inside of her that she hadn’t noticed was out of place, a small sense of ‘wrong’ suddenly set to rights, and she released a long breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. 

With her free hand, Zahra drew a symbol in the air, fingers trailing a faint glimmer of magic before falling back to her side. Her eyes slowly opened until she could focus on the moon.

“Thank you.” 

Zahra finally looked away and picked a careful path back toward where the others were camped in a separate clearing. Her patron was right: it was going to be a long trip.


End file.
